A Lie too a Lie
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: Surprises Everywhere. DaveJohn. RoseJade. And some other crap that happens :P
1. Chapter 1

"What the Hell are u guys Planning." Dave says as He gets annoyed by Rose and Jade dragging him. "You said u wanted too meet my bro right?"Said Jade giggling."I guess. You said a lot about him He seems cool I Guess." Dave said in a Very annoyed voice. "John came all the way here From California!Now lets hurry before were late!"said rose.I(John) Stood there in Front of the ice cream shop. I looked at my watch. Its 6 there suppose too be here at 5:30 I said too myself

"John!" screamed Jade. "Jade!" I smiled and hugged her. "Oh my God You look so Grown up!"Said Jade in a huge smile. "haha Yea After 5 Years u grow a lot!" I said in a smile. "Hi John" Rose said in a smile. "Rose. Oh my Gosh is that u"I said surprised on how Sexy she was. "yup its my" said rose giggling. "and this is my brother Dave. Dave meet John my Middle School buddy:)" said Rose. "Hi im Dave. Rose's Brother." Dave said Grinning. I looked at his sun glasses. "Hi im John" I said in shock. "Is something wrong?" Dave said too me Still grinning at me. "No just At home Karkat said too Watch out for a Guy with Blonde Hair, Dark sun glasses, and named Dave" I said crossing my arms at him

"Damn that karkat!"Dave said. "You know karkat!?" I said in More shock. " Yeah He went too school with me when I was younger hes a Real Bitch" Dave said. I smiled and started too laugh. "That's true. Last week He Drugged me and tied me too a chair. You can see how that turned out" I smiled. That time Dave smiled with me and we both started too laugh. "Well I see U too are getting along Great!" Said jade "And with This being Great Me and Jade are Amazing news!" said Rose."Oh that's great Im in the mood for good news" Said I. Dave smiles at me but I didn't notice it . "Me and Rose are GETTING MARRIED" Jade Said in a HUGE smile. I looked at Dave and smiled. He nodded his head yes. I knew what he was talking about do we both looked and Rose and Jade who was kinda confused.

"Now!"Dave yelled and Dave and I ran too the girls and gave them HUGE hugs. "John. Your squishing me" said Rose giggleing. "im so happy for u guys!" Dave smiled. We let go of them. My smile turned into a frown. "whats wrong John" Dave said. "im going back home Tommorow and im not gunna be able too Catch another plane back here for atless a Year." Said John. "Well I was gunna say u can stay at me and Roses house But Our apartment is so small that we can barley fit in it. There also only one bed there and I don't think you wanna share a bed with me and Rose" Said Jade. I sighed. " I guess I have too miss the wedding" I said in a disappointed.

" No u don't" Dave said. I looked at him. "But I have no where too stay. I cant afford anything" I said. "Well Bro Moved out of My house too live with His Boyfriend Jake And I have a extra bed. You can stay at my house. Maybe u can even stay there for acouple years. I dony mind having a roommate" Dave said smiling. I looked at Rose and Jade then back at Dave. ""Ok ill stay" I smile at Dave. "Ok lets bring ur things too the house" Dave said smiling bigger and grabing one of my bags.

And that's how me and Dave story started

* * *

Hey guys this is just chapter 1. Check our chapter 2 imam also have posted today I hope. I don't own homstuck. I got really boerd and i was on the computer so i thought why not make this. Comment and like and follow me and if u have any question please ask :) thaxs guys love ya ~John xoxo Ps i cosplay as John:P


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into Dave's house. It wasn't too big and wasn't to small. I wanted too look around go I grabbed my bag and started too travel around the house. I finally found the room. It was a large room. It had too beds. It was a dark room. It had a bathroom and a flat screen T.V. There was so much cool stuff. The chairs were massage chairs and bean bag chairs. I walked over too the empty bed and Sat there for a minute when I saw a book on Dave's bed. I wanted too see what kind A book it was so I walked over to Dave's bed.

"Playboy? What's a playboy?" I said. I Grabbed the playboy and on the cover it looked like Roxy on the front. "what the hell. Is that Roxy?"I said opening the book. It had Naked women in it I couldn't belive it. "Wow I didn't know u can bend like that!?"I said looking at one of the girls on the page. Wait I am only 17 I cant be looking at this stuff but for some reason my boy intense is telling me not too stop looking at it. When I started too get more into the Playboy I started feeling weird you know don there.

I flipped the page and oh god I couldn't keep going. I dropped the Playboy. I locked the door fast and un zipped my pants. "Oh god" I said. I than heard footsteps. "John! He must have went too look around the house" said Dave. "Oh no Dave" I said but I couldn't stop now I was already cumming. "Well I better get this bag too my room I mean our room." Dave said. "oh no!" I said sweating. "Its locked." Said Dave. "Phew!" I said. " Lucky I have a key" said Dave. "oh no! I leaned backward and got cum on the floor. "Crap" I said. Dave walked in.

"John?" Dave said. "I'm sorry I saw Your playbook and I read it and this happen." I said crying. "John stop crying. Finish doing what your doing. Clean up. Zip up your pants. And Calm down" Said Dave. "Wait Your not mad?" I said confused. "Like I said This house is yours too. Do what u like. And besides it happens too me all the time" Dave saying in a smile :). Dave walked out and I just sighed and Continued too do what I was

* * *

_**Ok here part 2. Check for part 3 witch I'm going too have up today as well maybe. Now I desided for A lie too A lie There will be a lot . I don't own homstuck. Comment, like , Ask questions, Send me story ideas, Follow me, and all that crap love yea guys :D ~John ~i cosplay him~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previous_**

"John visited all the way from California" said Rose

* * *

"Hi I'm Dave" Dave said. "Hi I'm John" I said.

* * *

"We have some good news." Said Rose. "Me and Rose are GETTING MARRIED" Said Jade.

"I have no where too stay" I said. "you can stay with me" said dave

* * *

I want to see what kind of book that is on Dave's bed.

"Playboy what's a Playboy?" I said.

I couldn't stop I started cumming.

"The door is lock" Said Dave. "Phew" I said still cumming. "Lucky I have a key" Said Dave.

"I saw your playboy and this happened" I said started crying

"Get cleaned up" Said Dave.

"Your not mad?" I said

"Like I said this is your house too now do what u like" Said Dave

* * *

**_Now well began part 3! check out part 1 and 2! hehe keep_**** reading:D**

I walked down the stairs with a new pair of Jeans on and I sat down beside Dave on the chair. "Feel better" Said Dave. He started laughing and I gave a rude smirk. "Hey I promise I will not tell anyone about that "he coughs" Special moment for u" Said Dave laughing. "Shut up" I say smacking his leg and smiling at him. We stared at each other for a minute. He than leaned inward and I couldn't help but doing the same thing. Our lips almost met Until... "Hey guys!"Screamed Jade running threw the door. "Umm... did we interrupt something" Said Rose rubbing the back of her head. "No. No you didn't I was just about too call u guys see if u wanted too go for Dinner tonight" I said trying too annoy the fact I almost kissed Dave Strider.

"Sure!" Jade smiles. "Wow I see u and Dave Are getting along pretty good for just meting each other" Said Rose winking and John and Dave. John lushes completely and Dave well he clenches his fist at rose because he knew where she was going with this. "Well Me and Dave are pals" I said smiling at Dave. Dave looks over and smiles back. "Yea Rose Just Pals!" Said Dave. I looked at Dave and knew where he was going with this as well. "Well you guys what u waiting for lets go im hungry!" Jade said Grabbing his brothers hand and running out the house. "Well be right there honey" Said Rose.

Rose looked at Dave. "You like John" she said. "I see u get right too the point" Said Dave. Dave's Face doesn't just blush but it turns a tomato red. "You do like him!" Said Rose. "I just met the guy How will I be in love with him" Said Dave. "Love and first sight like me and Jade." Said Rose. " Well I don't belive in Love at first sight" Said Dave with a Rude smirk. "Dave Strider!" Said Rose.

**_With John and Jade_**

"Oh no there fighting again" Said Jade rolling her eyes. "Do they fight a lot" I asked. "Yea just get in the car they will be a min our two" Said Jade. and we got in the car waiting for them.

_**Back with Rose and**_** Dave**

"NEVER FUCKING CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME U BITCH!" Screamed Dave. " Dave that's the first time u ever called me Bitch" Said Rose. "WELL U ARE ONE. UR A WHORE. YOUR WORSE THEN ROXY! GO TOO HELL!" Said Dave. Dave walked out the house and Rose followed him. "GET UR ASS BACK HERE STRIDER!" said Rose. Rose closed the house door. Dave sat next too me in the back seat and says "Shall we go" and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

We got too the Resterant and we got a table. Rose pulled out the chair for rose like couples do and me and Dave was playing and did the same thing As the girls and Started lauhging. They Sat there. It was quite and Akward. When the waitress came Dave ordered for us. "4 lobsters please and for Drinks we will have 4 wined tha-""Make that 1 water please thank you" I said interrupting Dave's Order and Giving hey my menu. "Ok one moment" she said in a smile and before she walked away she asked Dave "Call me when u Dump this guy" and Gave him her #.

Dave's eyes went wide. I sighed even thought were not dating that still hurt. "Well that was akward. Hey bro why didn't u get wine?" Dave asked. "Oh because I'm only 17 I Don't drink wine" I said. "Oh cool" Said Dave.

It passed 10 akward minutes when Dave and I did something were going too never forget. Dave moved his leg back and accidently bumped my leg. We didn't say anything but when it happened it was like heaven hit us. I wanted too know if I was the only one feeling this so I moved my leg too the side and interlocked my leg around his and he was rubbing my leg with his. I blushes. Rose saw my blush and giggled." You look like a 5 year old when u blush" Said Rose smiling at me." Is that an insult" I said staring at Rose Blushing more. "No its Cute." She said. "Yeah My brother is a Cute little boy" Said Jade smiling.

"I'm one year younger than u guys your only 18." I said annoyed. I look over too see Dave laughing his ass off. I hissed at him and he laughed more. He kept rubbing my leg but got higher every second. But when the Waitress got here with our food and drinks Dave stopped. I was kind of disappointed he stopped but he didn't know why. NO HOMO is my Words but around Dave its like YES HOMO. Its very weird . But whenever he touches me I feel special. I've never felt like this.

She put the lobster in front of me. After a couple of min I started playing with my food. The only thing I could think about was Dave. I was going Crazy. Rose looked at me and"notice I wasn't happy. "John u ok" She said in slow steady words. I thought for a minute. I than stood up. Dave , Jade , and Rose all looked at me. "John?" Dave said in a soft tone. I looked around the resterant too notice everyone was staring at me. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out the 20$ Jade gave me set it on the table grabbed my jacket and left.

Dave get up and chases after me and Jade and Rose just make looks at one another.

It was 9:00 and it was really dark. I was walking with my hands in the coat pocket thinking about Dave. Dave's Blonde hair and his Dark shades and his tan skin. I was in love with Dave all the way. I got a call From Karkat. "Hello?" I said in a sad lonely tone. "Hey bud How is things.?" Said Karkat. "Things are good just a little confusing" I said trying too sound happy. "I heard your living with Dave for a while" said karkat in a are u kidding me voice. "Yeah I am for a while" I said. " That must suck! Dave is a Whore but he's cool I guess" Said Karkat. "Ha well I got to go" I said trying too end the conversation Fast. "Ok tell Jade and Rose I said congratulations on there Wedding and Tell Dave I said .. Fuck you!" said Karkat laughing. "Ok tell Gamzee I said hi." Said John. "Wait I have something too tell u" Said Karkat all Excited. He started too talk about some kind of plan.

"Come on Karkat Get with it!" I said. I Pasted a Dark Alley and someone Grabbed me in. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed into the phone. "John?" Said Karkat Wondering what happen. Then the Call line got Cut off. "John . JOHN!" Screamed Karkat. Karkat hurry and Called Jade. "Hello? Karkat" Said Jade. "JADE!" Screamed Karkat. "What's wrong Kartkat" Said Jade. Rose looked at Jade who looked worried. "John I think he might be hurt! I was on the phone with him and all of the sudden he screamed into the phone and the phone line got cut off!" Said Karkat. " Oh no! Dave went too go find John!" Said Jade. " Go find Dave NOW!" Said Karkat. " Ok" Said Jade hanging up the phone.

Jade looks at Rose and they both got up too find Dave. Dave was walking around. " Ugh John!" Said Dave. All of a sudden he heard a scream. "DAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE". "John?" Said Dave Following the Scream. When he found where the Scream was he saw me on my knees with blood down my arms. "John!" He Said running too me. "John speak too me!" Said Dave putting his jacket around me because mine was gone. Jade and Rose Caught up with us. "John..." Said Rose. "JOHN!" Jade screamed and ran too him. Dave threw His phone at Rose " Call the hospital he's hurt really bad" Said Dave.

She shook her head and did what she was told. I than looked up at Dave. " John?" Said Jade with her eyes starting too water. I managed too say 3 words. " You'll all die" I said. Dave eyes went wide. I than fell forward and Dave caught me. Dave Flipped me over and check for my pulse. "Rose Hurry he's not breathing" Dave screamed.

Jade was crying so hard. Rose ran too us. " There on there way." she looked at me "Come on John don't give up now" Said Rose helping Dave stop the bleeding.

The hospital Car came And picked me up. They rushed me too the hospital. When I got there I completely stop breathing. They pulled out the panels and rubbed them together. I heard one the doctors scream " Clear!" and everything went black.

I felt died. Was I dead. I was scared. SOMEONE HELP ME!

* * *

Hey guys. Hears part 4 I think. Im sorry about the part thing I forgot too put it together sowwy. I don't own homestuck. This almost made me Cry writing. Im a very emotional kid lol. I hope u guys enjoyed this. This one was probley one my favorites too write :D. ok Bii ~John(I cosplay as john)xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

I layed on the hospital bed. I was in great pain. I opened my eyes too see Jade and Rose Huddled up together sobbing and Dave holding my hand Staring at the ground. I felt died. t was hard too talk but I managed to say "J-Jade". Jade got up and walked too the other side of me and kissed me in the forehead.

"Its ok John everything will be ok." Said Jade rubbing my hair back. I looked at Dave who was smiling at me. "My body hurts" I said trying too smile as best as I could. " I know" Said Dave kissing my hand hoping ill be ok. The doctor walked into the room. "So I see your awake" Says the doctor smiling. "Doc is he going too be ok" Said Rose Standing up.

The doctor looks at Me who was staring at the ceiling in so much pain. "I don't know" Said the Doctor. "What u mean u don't know!?" Said Dave looking at me. "Well I know there is something is wrong with John and we narrowed the things that might be wrong with him" Said the Doctor. "What are them" Said Jade Scared they might be bad.

"Well He might have an a disease and/or an infection. Our the Weapon and/or Fighting tool might have cut him so bad it hit a bone our even a vane And this one we know for sure might happen." Said the doctor stopping. "What is it?" Said Rose. "Well if he doesn't feel better in 3-6 days our gets worse he could end up in a coma" Said the doctor. Jade's eyes started too water. " No u have too be kidding me" She said. She ran too me and held onto my arm. She was rubbing my hair back. "John listen too me. You can't leave me ok. Don't leave me please John. Please." Said Jade Crying. Rose grabbed her hand and tried too get her out the room. "Come on Jade." Said Rose. "No John! Stop! John! Please let go me I need my brother please!" Screamed Jade as she got pulled out of the room.

Dave Stared at me. Dave couldn't help it. He might have just meet me but he felt that is I died a part of him would be broken. The doctor looked at Dave. "I'll leave u and John alone" Said the Doctor as he walked out. Dave kissed my hand again and tried too hold back his tears. He took off his Dark sunglasses and wiped his Red Ruby eyes. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes. I smiled as he cried. "You have beautiful eyes" I said wiped the tears that's coming from his eyes. Of course it hurt too move but it was worth it.

He looked down at me. "Please don't leave Rose our Jade... our ... Me" He said. I grabbed my hand and slowly put my hand on the side of his face. He dug his head into my hand. "Please help my sister what happens has too happen" I said knowing I'm going too probably going too die. Dave stood up and kissed my forehead. "Stay awake Egdrep" He said giggling. "Ha think of it this way when I get out of the hospital me and u can buy tux for the wedding" I said smiling at dave.

Dave smiles at me and Sniffs. "I'm going too see how Jade is" Said Dave putting is Sunglasses back on. "K"I said looking at the ceiling. Dave kissed my Forehead again and walked out the room. I looked over too where Dave was sitting and he left his Jacket here. "ha silly Dave" I said too myself. I smiled and when I looked back up at the ceiling there was someone there holding and towel too my mouth. I tried too scream for help but after a minute of struggling I fell into a deep sleep.

**_with_**** Dave**

Dave walks down into the lobby where I saw Rose trying too calm down Jade. "Jade calm down" Said Rose. "Dave!" Screamed Jade running up too him. "Is he ok!" Said Jade. "He will be ok I promise u "Said Dave smiling. "ok good" Said Jade. "Crap I forgot my Jacket upstairs u can come visit him when we get upstairs" Said Dave smiling at Jade. She shakes her head and they walk upstairs. When they get too the door Rose has a bad feeling. "What's wrong Rose?" said Jade. "Oh no John!" She said and runs threw the door. Dave looks around. "Where's John!?" Said Dave. "Jade go tell the doctors that Johns missing!" Said Rose. Jade did exactly that.

**_with me_**

"Please let me go!" I screamed. "Scream all u want your not getting out" Said ?. "WHY THE HELL U DOING THIS!" I screamed. "Because" the man came out the shadow and I was shocked "its fun" he said finishing his sentence. The man Had a Lab coat on and Brown hair. It was the doctor!. "Why u doing this let me go please!" I screamed. "if u don't shut up ill kill u and your sister" Said the Doctor. "No u Better NOT touch Jade" I said angry. "Well why I'm at it why not kill your Boyfriend Dave" Said The doctor. "No Leave Them out of it!" I screamed getting super angry. The doctor smiled.

" Your just a stupid little boy!" The Doctor said. He went up too me grabbed my glasses , threw them on the ground and stomped on them. " I can't see!" I screamed. The next thing I know he's opening my flesh. I scream in pain. He than whispered words in my ear I didn't understand. Then I knew what he was talking about. "Work with me and we'll kill these bad guys" Said The doctor smiling at me. "No I will not work with u!" I scream. "I've been studying u. You like too help people well so do I. We can help the world. Well kill those criminals and bank robbers the people that deserve too die." Said The Doctor.

" If I help u, you have too promise u will not hurt Jade Rose our Dave" I said. "I promise on my own heart" Said the Doctor. I thought for a minute and finally made up my mind. "Ok ill do it. I'll be apart of your group" I said. He than untied me and I stood up. "And with u being in my group I have too power too heal u all I want" He says smiling at me as he healed me body. When he was done I felt over powered I felt like I could do anything. I put my hands up and the wind blew fast faster than it ever could. I whispered too myself " the windy thing"

" I know the first person u can kill" Said the doctor. I looked at him with a who? face. "who?" I said

"Dave" said the doctors


	6. Chapter 6

" WHAT THE HELL DAVE U SAID EVERYTHING WILL BE OK" screamed Jade upset. "Jade I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen" Said Dave trying too calm her down. There at Dave's house. There was a knock at the door. " Go answer that Dave" Said Rose. Dave opened the door and I was sitting on my knees staring at the ground in front the door. "John!" Screamed Dave pulling me into the house. Jade walked over and hugged me very tightly. " holy fuck u scared me John" she said smiling. "Don't touch me!" I screamed at her.

Jade lets go of me and Dave Rose and Jade looks at me. I looked angry and I went upstairs. Dave followed me up the stairs. "John what's your issue!" Said Dave. I walked into me and Dave's room and started going threw my stuff. " DONT FUCKING IGNORE ME " He says pulling on my arm. I didn't answer I just continued too look threw my stuff.

He than grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was facing him. " What is your issue" He said. He looked at my arm that had blood coming from it. I learned how too control my blood too me bleed when I want too. "John" Said Dave. But before he could say another word I pushed him agents the door. "John!" Screamed Dave . I than put my hand up his leg and he looked down too feel it. He looked up into my Blue eyes that turned a Full Black. I took his sun glasses of his face. "John? Please say something" Said Dave worried and confused on what I was doing.

I smiled at him. He looked at me confused. I leaned in to kiss him. He saw me coming too kiss him and he did the same thing. The next thing we know were kissing. I pushed his arms agents the door and put my hands in his. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I aloud it. I leg go his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my legs and I jumped into his arms. He carried me too the bed and rubbed my legs.

I put my tongue farther down his throat and our tongue's were at war. I didn't know what I was doing. I was suppose too kill him but instead I'm making out with him.

I put my hands underneath his shirt. I felt his clenched muscles and It turned me on all the way. He comes more onto me and started kissing my neck. I stopped him for one second and took of his shirt as he continued again kissing my neck. "D-Dave" I said moaning. I got so turned I couldn't stop moaning. "Argh" I said as he kissed my neck more. I Sat up where he took of my shirt. He that went down a little more to my nipples. He sucked , bite , licked , and tugged on my nipples and it made me more week.

"N-No I cant do this" I said interrupting him. "John what's wrong?" said Dave. "I-I-"I could barley speak. "its ok John u can speak too me" Dave said smiling at me. I started too cry. "Dave I just love u so much" I said smiling back. He giggles as he's wiping my tears away. We started too kiss again.

_**in my**_** head**

Everything is as planned. Ha this plan will work great. He really thinks I love him ha he's so stupid. I need to contact Dirk and Jake soon our ths can get very messy

_**back with the Yaoi :D**_

Dave was still kissing me. Our tongue once again in war with one another. Dave Felt my hand go down his side very slowly and he knew exactly what I wanted. "Ok John u ready" Said Dave. "What?" I said. He undid my belt. "What u doing Dave" I said looking at him . He pulled me toward his way so my legs were dangling off the bed. "what the hell are u doing?" I said. He didn't answer and unzipped my pants and slid them down. He looks at my boxers that have  
Spiderman on them. "John really Spiderman" Said Dave Laughing. "Why are u pulling my pants down in the first place." I said rolling my yes at him. "Just calm down ok" Said Dave .

I felt him pulling my boxers down. I came so weak I couldn't even speak. He pulled them all the way down and smiled at me. I didn't know what was going too happen I just had too lay there and let him do what he liked because I was too weak too do anything. He than Remember he had lotion and went too his bed too grab it. "What are u doing" I managed too say. "Just calm down" He said. "STOP SAYING THAT" I screamed at him . He sat between my legs and rubbed the lotion on one of his hands.

"You ready?" he said. He didn't let me Say anything he Careful inserted one finger inside me. I screamed in pain and pleasure. I moaned super load. He Sucked on my Dick to Distract me from the pain but it didn't work. He inserted a 2 finger and I was about too scream. I moaned even more as he suck me did in and out in and out. He inserted a 3 finger just too turn me on even more. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Just tell me when too stop and ill stop" He said sounding snotty and inserting a 4 finger. "Just put it in!" I screamed wanting him too stop with the fingers and the dick sucking and giving me the real thing. He smiles. He Took his finger out and stood up. I looked at him as he undoes his belt. I bit my lip and watched him as he unzipped his pants and strips them off.

I looked at his boxers that said STRIDER across them. "Really Strider Really" I said smiling. "Ha well its better than Spiderman" Said Dave taking of his boxers. I stuck my tongue out and he did the same thing back. When he striped his boxers off he came too me and did it super fast. He hit right in the center and he didn't hold back. He didn't Hesitate. "Dave! Stop! I'm going too-""me too!" he Said interrupting me. "Argh" I said. "John I cant hold it in" He Said. "I cant Hold back too" I said trying too hold back. All of a sudden I felt it.

The warm substance inside me. It felt warm. I shivered a little. I stared at Dave as he Stared back. "I'm sorry John I couldn't hold it in" Said Dave. I grabbed his arm and kissed him. "Why u apologize?" I said smiling. He blushes and we both start kissing again.

* * *

That was Part 6. Hope u guys enjoyed this. Check for part 7! You guys wanted Yaoi so here it is :D love you guys!:D ~Love John xoxo {I cosplay him}


	7. Chapter 7

_**What part 6 too understand what's happening sorry but its not connected too this one you'll have too get on my account and finds part**_** 1-6**

I woke up. I Got up and got Dressed. I looked down at Dave who was laying there. I Sighed. I walked down stairs too see Jade and Rose Laying on the couch and I sighed again. "I'm sorry" I said looking at the ground. I walked out the door without another word. I walked with my hoody so no one could see my face. The doctor walked up too me "Where were u last night?" He said in a upset voice. "I got side tracked" I said thinking about last night. "Did u at less get it?" Said the Doctor. I Held out the book that said**_ Wind_** on it, The doctor smiled and grabd we need Dirk and Jake too get us the **_sun and moon_**book. "Ill call them" I said and heldout my phone. "Hello?" Said Dirk said. "Hey dirk did u get the books" I said in a tiered voice. "Yea we got them." Said Dirk. "Ok meet us at our **Normal** place" I Said. "K" He said hanging up. Dirk , Jake, and Roxy are in our group too but Roxy is out spy kind a.

We got too the Alley where Stood Roxy, Jake, and Dirk. "Ok everyone is here now let's go over the plan" Said the Doctor. "We already know. Kill Rose then Jade then My bro" Said Dirk. I looked down. The doctor looks at me. "John?" I looked up. "You having second thought?" Said The Doctor. "This was you plan in the first place" Said Jake making a point. I looked up and shook my head no. "No I'm ready for this but I have a different plan. Jade and Rose's Wedding is tomorrow and I have a Amazing plan" I said giggling.

_**The next**_** morning**

"You ready for the big day" Said Dave fixing the tux bow on Rose's tux. "Yeah I'm ready but how do u guys wear these tux its so itchy" Said Rose itching her arms. "You want too wear the Black Dress I put on the bed" Said Dave. "No a tux is fine." Says Rose sighing. "Why u sighing. Aren't u happy?" Said Dave Confused. "Yeah just John" Said Rose. "Everything will be ok" Said Dave putting his forehead agents is sisters. "But remember what he said "Well all die" Said Rose. "Don't worry everything will be ok" Said Dave.

Dave looks at the clock. "Its time:)" Said Dave smiling. Rose shook her head yes and walked out the room. When the music began all the people there stopped and looked at the beautiful Bride that walked down the alley way. Jade. Rose Smiled at her.

When She got too the End of the Alley Rose and Jade took each other hands and the Priest began too speak.

"Do u take Jade Take Rose too be your wife. To have and too hold. For sickness and From health. Till Death comes Apart u" Said the Priest

"I do" Said Jade smiling. "And do u Rose take Jade too be your wife. To have and too hold. From sickness and from Health. Till Death comes Apart u" Said the Priest. "I do" Said Rose. "If Anyone Rejects This marriage Say Now our Ever hold your Peace." Said the Priest. Everyone was quite for a minute. "No. Ok. You may now kiss Your Bride" Said the Priest. Rose and Jade kissed each other and everyone clapped.

But all of a sudden someone walks threw the door clapping. It was the group. We had Weapons on our backs and bags. I clapped. "Oh what a beautiful Wedding u have here. Ah Wedding make me so emotional" I said in a smart Ass voice. "John" Said Rose. I pulled out the sword I had on my back and aimed it at Rose. "Hello. Rose." I said. "John your here!" Screamed Jade smiling trying too give me and hug. I swung the Sword at her too put her back and she did go back. "Come any closer I kill u" I said looking at Jade. Jade fell too her knees and her dress was scattered.

"Now!" I said and Roxy went too one side the room , Jake went too the other , Dirk went too The door , and the Doctor got be hide the Priest and put the knife too his throat . Everyone was running trying too get out but we were covering every inch of the place. Dave looked at his brother. "Dirk!" Screamed Dave. "Hello bro" He says pulling up the Sun glasses He had on his face. Dave got pissed seeing his bro. Dave threw a pocket knife he hand on his pocket but I jumped up and used my wind too block it. " You Really think I would let u hurt my Partners" I said smiling at Dave.

"John" Said Dave. "So strider" I lifted in the air with the sun shining at me. "shall we Play a game Called A lie too a lie" I said. "Sorry don't know how too play but I do know how too kill you" Said Dave Grabbing out another knife. I looked at Dave. My smile turned into a frown as everyone looked at me. I fell too the ground. "I Cant too it!" I screamed. Dave looked at me. "I cant kill u Dave. I-I love u" I said. Dave smiled. "I love u too" Said Dave. I looked up and smiled.

I ran up too Dave and hugged him. There was a noise that ruined the moment. It sounded like a gun shot. Dave looked down and John who Stepped Backwards too see a bullet in me. I looked at Dave and I fell backwards. Dave Caught me. "J-John! Oh God someone else he's losing a lot of blood" Dave says. Everyone looked at the doctor who had a gun in his hands . Jade ran too John and Helps Dave also Getting a bunch of blood on her dress.

Dirk walked up too the doctor and grabbed the gun. "What the hell man!?" Said Dirk running too Help his Brother and Jade. Dave looked at John remembering everything that happened. He stood up slowly. He remember meeting john. He raised John Sword. He remember Catching him Cumming in there room. Dave got stronger by the second. He remembered dinner and seeing him hurt and at the hospital and kissing. Dave Looked at the doctor . "I will kill you!" Said Dave. All of a sudden her heard a voice behind him. "No." it was me. Dave looked behind him and saw me standing up.

"I want to kill this Bastard!" I said Walking toward him. Dave was in shock. I grabbed the sword from Dave and Walked closer too the doctor. All the Doctors weapons were gone it was me , him , an my big Sword. "Please don't kill me!" He Screamed. I held my chest too the bleeding and got closer. "This is for Dave" I said. I pulled up the Sword and Swung it at the doctor. The Doctor Fell too the ground. Rose and Jake ran up too him and checked for his pulse and the doctor was died.

"He's Died u did it John!" Said Jake smiling. "Wait!" I Screamed. Everyone looks at me. "Dave. One more person As too die tonight our the books will connect and Well all die" I said. Dave looked shocked at me. "Oh that's right 2/3 people have too be died our we'll all die" said Roxy. "The 3 people was suppose too be Dave Rose and Jade but it picked the Doctor and who else?" Said dirk. I looked at the sword and held it up too my throat. "Me!" I screamed. "Stop John!" Screamed Dave.

" Why should I . I almost killed my family and I lied about everything" I said crying. "Lie too a lie" whispered Jake. "John its ok well figure this out!" screamed Dave. "I'm sorry but I- I cant do it anymore! I need too die!" I said. I pushed the sword agent me throat. "John stop!" Dave screamed. I slit my throat open and fell backwards. "John!" Dave screamed running too me. "John don't leave me!" Said Dave crying his eyes out. My eyes started to shut and I was losing my eye color but I managed too say 3 words. "I-I love u" I said. " I love u too " Dave said watching my eyes close. When I closed my eyes Dave rest his head on my stomach "John..."

"Just because u did this I still love u so much. I'm Going too miss u so much

A Lie too a Lie"

* * *

Ok you guys were coming too a closing. This is not the last one. I'm going too make 1 our 2 maybe even more than that but for now this is what u get I might make another one tonight because its 11:24 pm and its summer so I can spend the night all I want lol :D bii ~love John {I cosplay as him}


	8. Chapter 8

**_I don't know if this is the last one but who cares u guys seem too like A lie too a lie so here's another one. Oh and imam make a NaruSasu story soon. Ok enjoy!:D_**

It was a year sense I died and no one really talks about me now. It was Dave Striders Birthday. Of Course they will have a party but knowing Dave he'll Say he's too Cool too have a Party. Silly Dave.. Jade and Rose were Finally fully married. Dirk and Jake Got Married a couple months later!. The Doctor was died so they didn't have to worry about his Fat Ass anymore. Karkat and Gamzee finally are Taking the next step in there Relationship. Roxy Keep her job on being a Spy. She in Police and air forces also know as the CIA.

Now for Dave I decided too give him a little present as well. They had a Party for Dave like I said He's now 19 so he thinks he's too cool for party's. They had the Party at the Beach. Dave was walking in the sand when he found a note in the Sand. It said

"Dave Come too the Church where Jade and Rose got married"

He swore too himself he would Never go back in that place because that's the place I died but he went anyways. When he walked threw it was Dark. He Flipped the Light Switch on too See me Standing there. He looked shocked at me. I walked up too him. "Hello Dave" I said. "Am I Dreaming?" Said Dave. I put my hand on the side of his face and giggled. "Nope your not Dreaming I'm Realer than Anything here" I said smiling at him. He hugged me he was so happy and so was I. "I thought u were Dead" He said.

"Nope I was never died I was always here, Watching over u , making sure u were safe." I said noticing I sounded very creepy when I said that. He starred at me. "I know I know I sounded very creepy when I said that" I said giggling and hugging him again. "John" Said Dave . "Yes Dave." I said. "I want u. I want too b with u so badly." Said Dave Playing with my hair. "Dave" I said in a questioning voice. "Yes Joh-" I interrupted him by kissing him. He Picked me up and seat me on one the benches in the Church and got on top of me. I stopped him. "Ok one of the priest is in this Place so how about we get back too the house and continue this" I said blushing.

"Good idea" Said Dave. We got up and Got back too the house. I walked threw the door and saw everyone in the living room. I went straight too the living room and grabbed the phone charger. " Hi Jade" I said. Everyone looked at me. " John Get your Ass up here!" Screamed Dave. "Coming Dave" I said and I walked up the stairs. Everyone Gave Faces at each other like What The Hell he's alive.

When I walked into the door Dave pushed me agents the door super fast. "Dave.." I said and he started too kiss me. He put me on the bed and got on top of me again. He forced his tongue into my mouth and it remained me about when we did this a year ago. "D-Dave" I said. "Yes John" Said Dave kissing my neck

I grabbed him and pulled him up so he was looking in my eyes.

"Happy birthday" I said smiling. Dave smiled back  
and we Started kissing again

* * *

**_:p hope u enjoyed! I don't own homestuck :(. Like I said I don't know if this is the last A lie too A Lie but I'm going too Start doing Narusasu Story's because a lot of people told me I should so Ill have Narusasu up soon and this time maybe ill put the parts together so about this time I was acting stupid and I didn't connect it sowwy, but I still hope u enjoy. Give me some Story ideas and Like and Follow ;p LOVE YA ALL! btw I have so much story ideas I'm excited :D love you all more than I love anyone else :D biii! ~John ~I cosplay as john~_**


End file.
